Forever's Beginning
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: Where did Cosmo and Wanda meet? How'd they start dating? Who said I love you first? All of these questions are answered in this fluffy fic about how our favorite couple came to be. :) :) (Rated M for swearing and future sexual themes)
1. Love Can Be Messy

**Okay, so this is gonna be a rather long story about how Cosmo and Wanda met. I hope you like it!  
(FYI: I'm basing Wanda's friends on the ones depicted in "School's Out: The Musical" during _Floating With You._ And Cosmo's friend Gem is an original creation of mine.)**

 **I do not own The Fairly Oddparents.**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning_

It was a bright and sunny summer day in Fairy World, and everyone was out enjoying it. Except say, for one pink haired fairy, who couldn't seem to smile, even if she tried.

"Oh come on Wanda," Her blue haired friend spoke to her as they walked down the street. "You know how guys can be! It doesn't matter if Wandissimo looks at other girls, he doesn't **do** anything with them!"

"But Andi, it's gotten to the point where he doesn't pay attention to me! It's like I don't even exist! He's too busy flirting with every other girl he sees. And" she added. "He's so vain! If he's not looking at other girls, he's looking at himself."

"Look," Andi started, "all I'm saying is that you should think it over one more time before you dump the sexiest fairy in school. Okay?"

"Alright." Wanda unenthusiastically agreed.

Though Wanda already knew that she wouldn't. She'd been unhappy with Wandissimo for a long time now. Sure he was sexy, exotic, and knew how to sweet talk a girl, but that wasn't enough. Wanda wanted someone who wanted her and only her, someone who would actually listen and care. Someone genuine, who actually loved her. Not someone who just kept her around as eye candy. She'd wanted to leave Wandissimo for a while now, but she just never got the chance. Whenever they were together, they never seemed to be alone. There were her friends who would ogle over him, her father and sister who would praise him, and the girls that would flock by the dozens just to get a look at him. He may be a jerk, but Wanda thought that he deserved a clean break up.

Wanda was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they arrived at their destination. Her, Andi, and their friend Scarlett agreed to meet up at the local diner for lunch today to discuss their senior prom. Wanda thought it seemed ridiculous to talk about something that was months away, but she humored her friends nonetheless.

Wanda and Andi entered the restaurant and searched for their friend. However, Scarlett had found them first.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" She screamed from a booth by the front window. Wanda and Andi waved in response and went to sit with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, out back, two workers were chatting away.

"Hey Gem, why do you do that?" The green haired waiter asked.

"Because Cosmo," the red head paused for a moment to take another drag of his cigarette, "I don't wanna puss out on anything. Life's about takin' risks and trying new things. And I'm hell bent on tryin' it all." He chuckled. "Plus, it don't hurt that my ma hates it."

"Okay." Cosmo agreed. He never did understand Gem all that much. Gem was always looking for trouble and Cosmo couldn't seem to get away from it. Cosmo was accident prone, VERY accident prone, and had been for as long as he could remember. When he was four, he turned his father into a fly, at six his pet dragon had burned his house down a few times, and by 10, he'd already blown up Fairy World twice! No matter how hard he tried no to, Cosmo always seemed to find a way to mess things up.

It sometimes made him wonder how he and Gem were such good friends. They'd been friends forever, and they often referred to each other as brothers. But they were total opposites. Gen didn't care about rules, and always did whatever he felt like, whenever he felt like it. Gem would never listen to his parents, and he barely tried in school. Gem didn't seem to care about anything, except of course, for Cosmo. Gem would always watch out for his dim-witted friend, and for that Cosmo was grateful.

Gem stomped out his cigarette and opened the rusty back door.

"Come on Cos, better get back in before the boss catches us."

They both went back inside, only to find their manager, Big Al, waiting for them.

"Gem! Get over to table 19 and get bussin'! A big party just came in!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gem said cockily with a false salute.

Before he could get yelled at some more, Gem flew off.

"And you!" Al pointed a finger down at Cosmo, "Table three has been waiting for their food for 20 minutes! Get over there!"

"Ye… Yes sir. Sorry!"

Cosmo grabbed the tray and darted over to the table as fast as he could.

* * *

"So Wanda," Scarlett started. "How are things between you and Wandissimo?"

Wanda cringed. She hadn't yet told her friend about her intentions of leaving him. She'd wanted to put off telling her until after she'd done so. Andi was understanding and would support her decision, but Scarlett… Not so much.

"Well," Wanda began. "I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that I don't want to be with him anymore…" She finished off sheepishly, preparing for the outburst she was sure to come.

"WHAT!?" Scarlett screeched. "How could you NOT want to be with WANDISSIMO!? He's so sexy and popular!"

"Well that doesn't mean anything if he doesn't care about me!" Wanda retorted.

"Oh look," Andi said quickly, trying to distract her friends. "Here comes our food."

"Don't be ridiculous Wanda!" Scarlett scoffed, completely ignoring Andi's comment. "He always says that he loves you!"

Wanda was furious at this point. "Well maybe I don't love him! Now drop it!"

At that moment, someone listened to her, but it wasn't Scarlett, rather it was their waiter.

* * *

 **Alrighty guys, that concludes the first chapter of my first ACTUAL story! Just a warning: The next chapter is going to be divided into two: Cosmo's POV, then Wanda's.**

 **And for anyone who's curious, I've roughly laid out the story: It's gonna run from their first meeting to their wedding, and it's looking like 20 chapters (give or take a few).**


	2. Cleaning It Up: Cosmo

**For anyone wondering and/or confused, italics are thoughts.**

 **I do not own The Fairly OddParents.**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning_

Cosmo had been moving so fast that he hadn't noticed the wet floor sign right next to the table, and he tripped on it. Big time. The food went flying everywhere, though it seemed that he and one of the girls at the table had gotten the worst of it.

Cosmo wiped off his face to survey the damage, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw what he'd done.

"Oh... Oh my God!" Cosmo exclaimed, a bit too loudly. "Are... Are you okay?" He managed to stammer to the food-covered female.

The girl reached to remove the pickle slices from her eyes, and as soon as she did, Cosmo's world came to a screeching halt.

Even though she was covered in food, he had never in his life seen someone more beautiful than the girl in front of him. Her dazzling pink eyes had hit him like a ton of bricks. Then she did something incredible, instead of yelling at him like most would do, she smiled.

"Yeah," she responded, "I'm okay. Are y-"

Before she could finish speaking, the other two girls at the table burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Wow!" The red head began, "First Wanda wants to dump Wandissimo, and now this moron dumps food on her! It must be 'Act Like An Idiot' day around here!"

"Hey!" The pink-eyed girl scolded her.

 _Moron. Idiot._ The words echoed like thunder through Cosmo's mind and his eyes filled with tears. No matter how many times he heard them, they never hurt any less.

"I... I'm so sorry." Cosmo choked out while staring at the ground.

The pink haired fairy looked like she was gonna say something, when the red head spoke up again.

"You should be! Now clean this up!"

That was it for Cosmo. His tears began to flow freely and he tore through the restaurant and out the back door.

He slammed through the door and threw himself to the ground.

He sat there crying hysterically for a moment before he scooted himself back against the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

 _Nice going! You ruin everything! You're such a screw up!_ He thought to himself.

The scene kept replaying in his mind.

He fell.

The food.

The girl.

Her eyes.

Her friends.

Laughing.

The scene was unfortunately familiar to Cosmo, people would always laugh at his mistakes. _But she smiled at me..._ Cosmo thought to himself as he thought of the beautiful girl he spilled on, _Why didn't she laugh?_ His thoughts didn't last long, because the large door next to him flew open, and out ran the girl he was just thinking about.

Cosmo let out a small gasp, and the girl whirled around.

"There you are!" She exclaimed.

Cosmo panicked at the sight of her.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to-"

She ran over and knelt down in front of him.

"Shh. It's okay. Really." She said to him soothingly.

"But your clothes! And your food! And your friends they-" Cosmo stopped as the scene ran through his mind again. _Idiot. Moron._ He felt the tears start to spill over and run down his cheeks. He returned his face to his hands and wept.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted. "I'm sorry about your food! And your stuff! I'm sorry that I screwed everything up! I'm sorry!"

She was speaking to him, but he couldn't quite make it out. He attempted to quiet his sobs for a moment when he finally heard her.

" _Cosmo_."

His head shot up and he looked her in the eyes. In that moment, he never thought his name sounded better than it did when she said it. _She said my name_! _Wait_ ,

"How... How did you know my name?"

She shook her head for a moment before responding.

"Oh, your name tag." She pointed to his chest and Cosmo followed her gaze.

Cosmo looked down embarrassed. _I forgot about that._

"Oh yeah."

She laughed, though he wasn't sure why, and the next thing he knew, he had joined her.

Though he made sure to laugh quieter than she, that way he could admire hers.

Cosmo stopped to stare at her, and the few thoughts he had were instantly swept away. _She's perfec_ t. Cosmo wished that he could look at her forever, but that time was cut short when he noticed her laughter calming down.

"You have a really pretty laugh." He stated.

She jumped back a bit. Whether it was out of surprise or anger Cosmo wasn't sure.

He noticed her cheeks begin to go pink and he smiled delicately at her.

"Thank you..." She stopped for a moment, and Cosmo waited patiently.

"I'm so sorry about them." She started. "My friends I mean." She gestured with her thumb towards the building. "She shouldn't have been so mean to you."

She looked so guilty. _Why? She didn't do anything, she smiled at me!_ He thought.

"Oh, it's okay!" Cosmo shrugged. He figured she wouldn't feel so bad if he told her that this was a common thing. "Everyone's mean to me." He finished blankly.

The girl's eyes softened. "No one should be mean to you."

"My Mama isn't." He stated factually.

He thought for a moment before adding "You weren't."

The girl sat silent for a second, and when she opened her mouth to speak Cosmo interrupted her.

"Why?"

She jumped back again, and this time he knew it was from shock.

"Why?" Wanda repeated. "Why was I nice to you?"

Cosmo nodded to her.

"You never gave me a reason not to be."

Cosmo sat there for a moment, thinking over her answer. He'd never heard that before.

"Do I give everyone else a reason?" He thought aloud, he hadn't even realized that he'd spoken.

"No! No of course not!" She took a deep breath, "Sometimes Cosmo, there are people out there who are jerks. People who only care about themselves."

He noticed that she took on a pained expression, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

"Are you okay?" He asked her nervously.

"What?"

 _What does she mean "what"?_

"You're crying..."

She gasped.

 _She didn't know she was crying?_

"Yeah, it's nothing." She rambled quickly.

"Well obviously it's not nothing or you wouldn't be crying. Silly!" He finished speaking. He thought his statement would cheer her up, but she only looked away from his and towards the ground.

 _She's so sad. I hate seeing her like this. Pretty girls shouldn't cry! Especially not this one!_

 _Especially not this one._ Cosmo thought again. He had this feeling rush through him; he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he wanted to protect the girl in front of him, and make her feel better.

He reached forward with both of his hands and rested them on her cheeks. He gently moved his thumbs and used them to brush her tears away.

She looked up at his face and stared at him for a moment.

"Please don't cry. I don't want you to be sad." He said quietly.

Then next thing he knew, she was nearly on top of him, with her arms around her. He went side eyed in shock.

 _She's... She's hugging me?_

Cosmo was confused as to why, but he didn't dwell on it too long. He instead turned his focus to the way she felt against him. She fit there perfectly. She was warm, and she smelled amazing, like the Christmas cookies his Mama would make. But better. _Much better._

It was then he noticed that his arms were still hanging open. He couldn't help but wonder again what he did to deserve this. This perfect girl was hugging him. He didn't feel worthy of even _looking_ at her, much less _touching_ her.

His thoughts were interrupted when she pulled back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked her.

"For everything. You're amazing Cosmo."

 _Amazing? She thinks... She thinks I'm amazing_?

Here was the nicest, and most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and SHE thought that HE was amazing.

A huge smile spread across his face and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"No problem...uh, what's your name?"

"Wanda." She said as she stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"My name's Wanda."

When he heard her name his smile grew even larger.

 _Wanda_. He repeated it in his mind a million times. _What a pretty name._

"This wasn't exactly the best way to meet, but I'll take it." Wanda said with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad that we did." Cosmo replied honestly.

Suddenly Wanda shot up.

"We should probably go get cleaned up."

"Yeah." He agreed as he got up as well.

He opened the door for her and they both went inside.

They went and sat at the breakfast counter, quickly using up all the napkins in the silver dispenser.

"So Cosmo," she started "Where do you go to school?"

 _School_. The word sent shudders up his spine. He hated school. He didn't have any friends, and everyone made fun of him, even the teachers. He always tried so hard and yet he continued to fail.

"Carl Poofy Pants High."

"Really? So do I." She said quickly.

 _She does!?_ Just the thought that he had a _**chance**_ of being in a class with her made his heart soar.

"Really? Maybe we'll see each other around!" He said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe. But school doesn't start for another month." Wanda answered.

 _That's too far away..._

 _"_ Oh yeah." He said disappointedly.

"Well, if you want, we can do something before that?" Wanda asked him.

Cosmo couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He had to have imagined it.

"You would wanna spend time with ME?" He asked.

"Of course!" She replied with a smile.

Cosmo beamed at her and nodded his head vigorously.

Wanda giggled and reached towards his shirt pocket to grab his pen. Even though she barely touched him, he felt a chill run up his spine. She jotted down her phone number on a napkin and handed it to him.

His mind was racing _. This is amazing! I've never gotten a girl's number before. Thank you!_

He opened his mouth to say so, when suddenly they heard something.

Wanda turned around and must've seen something interesting because she seemed really surprised.

"Hey, I really should get going. But I'll see you around, okay?"

"Oh, okay." He was sad that she had to go, but he was still riding the high of her wanting to see him again.

And with that she ran towards the front door.

He leaned over to see who she was with when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude! I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Gem asked him worriedly.

"Yeah." Cosmo said with sugar in his voice.

"Who was that girl sitting here with you?"

When Cosmo turned to Gem, he could see the hearts in his friend's eyes.

"That was Wanda." He said with a smile.

"And what's that?" Gem said pointing to the napkin still in Cosmo's hands.

He glanced down and began to blush. "Oh... It's nothing." He spat out quickly.

"Oh really?" Gem asked sarcastically.

The next thing Cosmo knew, Gem jumped on him and grabbed the napkin from his hands.

"Gem! Be careful with that!" He shouted.

Gem's eyes went wide when he saw what was written on it.

"YOU got a girl's number?! Way to go dude!" Gem pulled him into a noogie.

Cosmo laughed and fought to break free from his grip.

Just as he broke loose, he saw Wanda walking out the door with some people. She stopped in the doorframe and looked back at him.

He excitedly waved at her.

She laughed and gave a small wave back before walking out.

* * *

 **The next chapter is gonna be all of this in Wanda's POV.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Cleaning It Up: Wanda

**For anyone who's wondering and/or confused, italics are thoughts.**

 **I do not own The Fairly OddParents.**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning_

Wanda didn't know what hit her. One second she was engaged in a screaming match with Scarlett, and the next she was covered in food from head to toe. Shake in her hair, fries in her shirt, and pickles on her eyes.

"Oh... Oh my God! Are... Are you okay?" She heard their waiter yell.

She removed the pickled from her eyes and turned to face the waiter.

When she looked at him, she noticed that he was just as messy as she was. But there was something else about him that she noticed. _Look at those eyes._

She saw how panicked he was, smiled at him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are y-"

Before Wanda could finish her question, her two friends burst into a roaring laughter.

"Wow!" Scarlett began, "First Wanda wants to dump her boyfriend, and now this moron dumps food on her! It must be 'Act Like An Idiot Day' around here!"

"Hey!" Wanda scolded her.

She turned back to their waiter and noticed tears welling up in his eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry." He just barely choked out.

Wanda saw how upset he was and it broke her heart, she moved to comfort him when Scarlett spoke up again.

"You should be! Now clean this up!"

Wanda gasped as the waiter threw the tray down and charged through the restaurant and out the back door.

She turned around and glared daggers at her "friend".

"How DARE you! It was an accident!"

"Aw come on Wanda! Didn't you see him? He was a total nerd!" Scarlett replied.

"I don't care! He's still a person!"

"Gee Wanda. Is it your time of the month? You've been acting weird all day."

She gave an angry glare and stormed off to find their sobbing waiter.

 _How can she be so insensitive! Couldn't she see how sorry he was? He didn't mean to, it was an accident!_

She finally reached the back door and sprinted to it. _I hope I can find him._

She flew through the back door and her eyes frantically searched the area. She was about start running again when she heard a small noise behind her.

She twirled around and there he was, her waiter. He was sitting against the wall, hands covering his face.

She sighed in relief, glad that she'd caught him.

"There you are!" She said to him.

The waiter started to panic.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to-"

She ran over and knelt down before him.

"Shh. It's okay. Really." She said to him soothingly.

"But your clothes! And your food! And your friends they-" He stopped for a moment, and tears started to spill over and run down his cheeks. He returned his face to his hands and wept.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted. "I'm sorry about your food! And your stuff! I'm sorry that I screwed everything up! I'm sorry!"

Wanda couldn't believe the sight before her. _Does he honestly think it's that big of a deal? I've gotta calm him down. Him. Name! What's his name?_ She glanced at his chest and noticed a small silver pin. It read: _Cosmo_.

"Cosmo!" She started. "Cosmo it's okay, calm down. Cosmo!"

His head shot up and he looked her in the eyes. Wanda took the time to admire them again. _His eyes are so green. There's so much emotion. They run so deep I doubt they have an end..._

"How... How did you know my name?" The boy sputtered out.

She was so lost in his eyes that she'd barely heard him. She shook her head to try and regain her focus.

"Oh, your name tag." She pointed to his chest.

Cosmo looked down embarrassed.

"Oh yeah."

She laughed. It was cute, she thought, how he'd forgotten something so simple, and how he'd gotten so embarrassed.

She faintly heard his laughter join hers for a moment before he went quiet again. As she silenced her laughs she noticed that he was staring intently at something. For a moment she wondered what had him so captivated, when she realized. _He's staring... at me?_ Wanda had never seen anyone look at her like that before, not even Wandissimo. Cosmo was so interested, so focused; he looked at her as if she were the only person in the world, or at least the only one he cared about.

"You have a really pretty laugh." He stated.

She jumped back a bit. Of all the things she'd expected to hear from him, that definitely wasn't one of them.

She felt a blush begin to burn her cheeks. She wasn't sure if he noticed or not, because he simply smiled lightly at her.

"Thank you..." She replied.

 _How is it possible for this stranger to make me feel more loved than my own boyfriend makes me feel?_ She was about to get lost in her thoughts when she remembered why she'd come out there.

"I'm so sorry about them." She started. "My friends I mean." She gestured with her thumb towards the building. "She shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Oh, it's okay!" Cosmo shrugged. "Everyone's mean to me." He finished blankly.

Wanda could actually feel her heart break at this point. "No one should be mean to you."

"My Mama isn't." He stated factually.

"You weren't."

Wanda sat there for a moment. There was something about the way he'd said that that absolutely melted her _._ She opened her mouth to speak when Cosmo interrupted her.

"Why?"

She jumped back again.

"Why?" Wanda repeated. "Why was I nice to you?"

Cosmo nodded to her.

 _What a bizarre question! Why wouldn't I be nice to him? He's so nice, and sweet, and cute..._

"You never gave me a reason not to be." Wanda answered.

He seemed to ponder that for a moment and he suddenly looked confused.

"Do I give everyone else a reason?" He asked her with worried eyes.

"No! No of course not!" She took a deep breath, "Sometimes Cosmo, there are people out there who are jerks. People who only care about themselves." _People like Wandissimo_. She thought bitterly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What?"

"You're crying..."

Wanda gasped. She'd gotten so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't realized how they'd physically affect her.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She rambled quickly.

"Well obviously it's not nothing or you wouldn't be crying. Silly!" He finished speaking and Wanda looked down embarrassingly.

The next thing she knew, she felt hot hands on her face, wiping her tears away.

She looked up at his face and was shocked at what she saw.

She had never seen so much concern in someone's eyes than she did right now from Cosmo.

"Please don't cry. I don't want you to be sad." He said quietly.

She couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself forward, hugging him tightly.

The embrace was warm, and she found it odd how protected she felt in his arms. She never felt that way in the arms of her boyfriend.

When she pulled back and saw the look on his face, she couldn't help but laugh.

He was absolutely red and his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked baffled.

"For everything. You're amazing Cosmo."

Cosmo broke into a huge smile, and blushed.

"No problem...uh, what's your name?"

"Wanda." She said as she stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"My name's Wanda."

When he heard her name his smile grew even larger.

"This wasn't exactly the best way to meet, but I'll take it." Wanda said with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad that we did." Cosmo replied honestly.

When Wanda felt her face heat up again, she immediately stood.

"We should probably go get cleaned up."

"Yeah." He agreed as he got up as well.

He opened the door for her and they both went inside.

They went and sat at the breakfast counter, quickly using up all the napkins in the silver dispenser.

"So Cosmo," she started "Where do you go to school?"

"Carl Poofy Pants High."

She couldn't help but notice the way he'd said it. She could hear disgust and was it fear?

"Really? So do I." She said quickly.

She loved the way his face lit up when she said that, like a little kid's on Christmas morning.

"Really? Maybe we'll see each other around!" He said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe. But school doesn't start for another month." Wanda said mindlessly.

There she was, lost in thought again. For some reason she couldn't shake herself from the idea of how wonderful it would be to see him again. And as strange as it sounded, the possibility of them not seeing each other again tore her up inside. _I can't let that happen._

 _"_ Oh yeah." He said disappointedly.

"Well, if you want, we can do something before that?" Wanda asked him.

It was weird, when she said that she found herself to be oddly nervous.

"You would wanna spend time with ME?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Of course!"

Cosmo beamed at her and nodded his head vigorously.

Wanda giggled and reached towards his shirt pocket to grab his pen. She jotted down her phone number on a napkin and handed it to him.

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly they heard a commotion.

Wanda turned around to see Scarlett and Andi walking through the front door with Wandissimo.

 _Oh no. Cosmo..._ She turned back to him.

"Hey, I really should get going. But I'll see you around, okay?"

"Oh, okay." He sounded upset but not totally crushed.

And with that she ran towards her friends.

* * *

"Hey guys!" She said quickly.

"Hi Wanda. I know how upset you must be that all your things are ruined because of that stupid-"

"Don't call him that." Wanda said sharply.

"Whatever. Anyway, we went and got Wan so that he can take you shopping for new stuff!" Scarlett finished.

"Oh," Wanda said unenthusiastically, "Thanks."

"Don't worry Wanda, we'll come with to make sure you pick out **cool** stuff." Andi threw in.

"Oh," Wanda said even more upset than last time, "Thanks."

"Come on my angel, let's go!"

Wanda followed her friends, but before she left she turned around to look at Cosmo.

He was staring at her again. He beamed when she turned around and he waved excitedly at her.

She laughed at his enthusiasm and waved back before walking out the front door.

* * *

 **Okay, so the rest of the story should be pretty normal. There was just so much going on in this scene that I needed to break it up into two totally separate chapters. HOPEFULLY I won't have to do it again, but we'll see.**

 **Please review!**


	4. The Phone Call

**Chpater 4 is a go! No bad for being written in a hospital waiting room XD XD (P.S. No big, my mom just needed to go for a test)**

 **I don't own The Fairly Oddparents. But I do own Gem.**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning_

It had been a week since that day at the diner, and Cosmo had still yet to call her. Wanda tried to come up with excuses as to why, but they always turned to rejection,

 _Maybe I was wrong... He doesn't want to see me again._

* * *

This wasn't the case at all. In fact, Cosmo wanted to see her more than anything. He was just too scared to call her. He'd sat in his room staring at the phone everyday since he'd met her.

He was determined to do it today though. He'd even called Gem over to help him. He sat on his bed, staring at the phone again when he heard the doorbell.

He got up and ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Cos." Gem greeted.

"Hey."

"Cosmo dear, who's at the door?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

Before Cosmo could answer, his mother had come to see for herself.

"Ahh," she started sounding rather disgusted, "Gemini. Nice to see you."

Mama Cosma hated Gem. She hated anyone who befriended her boy. She thought it impossible that anyone would genuinely accept Cosmo, and believed any "friends" he made were just going to use him. And in the meantime, they could corrupt her boy, and convince him to leave home. Which was something Mama dreaded.

"We'll be in my room Mama." Cosmo said as they ran up the stairs.

When they got to his room, Cosmo closed the door so that his mother couldn't hear them. He knew his mom hated the idea of him talking to girls.

"So Cos, whaddaya need my help with man?"

"I wanna call someone..." Cosmo answered sheepishly.

"You know how to call people Cosmo. How do you think I knew to come here?"

"No, I mean. Like... I wanna call... a girl."

"Dude! You haven't called that chick yet?! Why?"

"She's a girl! I'm scared and I don't know what to say!"

"Cosmo, gimme the damn phone." Gem said with a chuckle.

Cosmo handed him the phone and napkin with Wanda's number on it. He dialed the number, and it began to ring. Then, on the third ring, without warning, Gem threw the phone at Cosmo.

"Think fast!"

Cosmo caught the phone with a yelp.

* * *

Wanda was brushing her hair when the phone rang. She answered on the last ring, and only heard arguing on the other line.

* * *

"Gem! No!"

"Talk to her!"

Cosmo pressed the phone to his ear and heard Wanda chuckling.

 _Oh no! She heard that!_

"Um, hi." He stuttered.

"Hey!" Wanda replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

Cosmo turned to Gem for help, and he mouthed, "Ask her to do something".

"Hey Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"Would you maybe, want to umm, you know, do something tomorrow?"

Cosmo was sure she'd changed her mind. There was no way she would want to...

"I'd love to!"

"Great!" Cosmo shouted a bit too enthusiastically. "I could come get you at noon? Where do you live?"

Wanda gave him her address and agreed to see him at noon tomorrow before they hung up.

"I did it!"

"Yeah you did!" Gem replied before pulling him into a half nelson and tousling his hair. "Come on man, let's grab some dinner. On me."

And with that they headed out for dinner.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. The First Date

**I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS.**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning Ch 5_

Cosmo made sure to wake up extra early today so he could shower and get ready to see Wanda.

He made sure to use extra deodorant, and he brushed his teeth for twice as long. He even made sure to double knot his shoes so he wouldn't trip on his laces later.

When 11:30 came around, he plucked a rose from his mother's garden, and flew off to Wanda's house.

Wanda was just as excited as Cosmo was, and couldn't wait to spend the day with him.

She was sitting in her room waiting for him when Blonda walked in.

"Hey sis," she said. "Should I wear this or this?" She then held up two hangers, each displaying an elegant dress.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"Daddy's bringing me to his annual office luncheon. You know, because I'm the prettier one."

Wanda sighed. "Actually, it's because I've got plans today."

"Whatever. Just answer my question." She said, once again waving the hangers.

"I'd go with the white one."

"Great! Mauve it is then!"

Wanda decided it was best not to reply at all, so she simply rolled her eyes.

Blonda turned to walk out when the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Wanda said and jumped up.

"Wait! I thought Wan was busy today?" Blonda asked her.

"Who said it was him?" Said Wanda with a smirk as she squeezed past her and ran down the stairs.

Cosmo walked up to the massive house and rang the bell.

As the seconds ticked by, he found himself growing nervous. He could tell by the size of her house that she had money, and lots of it, would she be okay with the simple day he'd planned out?

Suddenly the front door flew open, revealing the scariest man Cosmo had ever seen.

He wore a pinstriped suit with a red carnation. His black hair was neatly slicked back, and it seemed that his hard pink eyes could stare through steel.

"He... Hello Sir." Cosmo started with a nervous wave. "Is... is Wanda here?"

"What's it to you?" The man voiced in a thick Italian accent.

"Daddy! Leave him alone!" He heard Wanda yell.

Wanda's father turned around to face her. Wanda waved to Cosmo from where she stood on the bottom step.

"This is my friend Cosmo." She told her father.

"And Cosmo, this is my father, Big Daddy."

Cosmo stuck out his arm for a handshake, and Big Daddy simply ignored it and turned back to his daughter.

"Be home by 10:30, okay sweet pea?"

"Okay daddy." Wanda smiled at him and walked over to Cosmo.

She greeted him again and engulfed him in a tight hug. When they pulled apart, Cosmo had a blush high on his cheeks. It glowed so bright that it reminded him of that reindeer with a glowing red nose.

 _Red. Oh yeah._

"This is for you." He said as he handed Wanda the rose he had picked for her.

Now it was Wanda's turn to blush.

"I... Um. Thank you." Wanda stumbled out embarrassed.

"Alright, alright. Now get outta here! I've gotta get ready!" Big Daddy boasted.

Wanda grabbed Cosmo's wrist, and quickly dragged him out of the house and down the street. She stopped once they were out of her father's sight.

"I'm sorry about him," she said embarrassed. "He can be a little OVER-protective sometimes."

"I'll say! Man, if looks could kill..." Cosmo said with a small laugh.

Wanda gave a small chuckle back, before realizing something.

"So what are we gonna do today?" She asked him.

"Well," Cosmo started and looked down. "I thought maybe we could take a walk in the park, have a picnic, and then head to the carnival at the pier." He looked back up at her, and she could see how nervous he was.

She gave him a comforting smile. "That sounds lovely. Let's go!"

Cosmo sighed in relief that she seemed to like his plans and he smiled.

They walked through the park, laughing and chatting away. They continued on like this until they reached the fountain. Then Cosmo reached into a bush, and pulled out a small picnic basket.

Wanda chuckled at his action.

"My friend Gem taught me that. No one ever looks in the bushes!" Cosmo proclaimed as she helped him lay out the small checkered blanket he'd packed.

He plopped himself down on a corner of the blanket, and gestured for Wanda to do the same. As she sat down, he reached into the basket and pulled out two sandwiches, two juice boxes, and two brownies.

They began to eat, and Wanda spoke up.

"I'm having a great time!"

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"When I saw your huge house... I guess... I figured today would bore you."

Wanda waved a hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter." She leaned over and rested a hand over Cosmo's. "I don't care what we do, I just want to spend time with you."

Cosmo's eyes grew wide when she touched him. His skin tingled where they made contact, and he couldn't help but grin dopily at her.

Wanda chuckled at his reaction. She loved how innocent he was, and how even the slightest bit of contact meant so much to him.

After their meal, they walked to the pier.

Cosmo loved going to the pier. It was always so much fun when he went to the carnival there, and he would think clearer when he would sit and stare at the lake. He hoped Wanda would enjoy it too.

And she did.

Cosmo and Wanda were having a blast. They played darts, shared some cotton candy, and befriended all the carnies.

The sun was going down. They were sitting on a bench sharing a lemonade and watching some seagulls fly overhead looking for food.

"Hey Wanda! Let's go on the ferris wheel!"

"Alright." Wanda agreed.

Cosmo bolted towards the line, leaving Wanda at the bench. She smiled and rolled her eyes before taking off after him.

When it was finally their turn, the sun was almost completely gone over the horizon. They stepped into the cart and the carnie locked it.

The ride started with a jolt, and soon they were rising high above the fair grounds.

Cosmo glanced over at her, and felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

The last bit of sun casting was a reddish glow on the side of her face, the gentle breeze tossing her hair around wildly. The gentle smile on her face had him awestruck. He had never seen anyone or anything else so beautiful in his entire life, so he was determined to take in every bit of the perfect scene before him.

Wanda turned to him, and the first thing she noticed was the look in his eyes.

He was so captivated, so incredibly drawn in by the sight before him. She had never seen someone look so attentive, it was as if he was trying to memorize every little part of the sight before him.

She turned briefly to look behind her, wondering what could have possibly been so entrancing, but the only thing visible was the never ending sky and the dark silhouette of Fairy World Lake. And that's when she realized...

He was staring at her. _Just like at the diner..._

She began to blush furiously at the thought. Never in all her years had anyone looked at her like Cosmo did. No one had ever even come remotely close, and for a brief moment Wanda dared to venture that perhaps no one else ever would... The thought sent a shiver down her spine, and she felt her blush spread up to her ears.

A sudden click seemed to knock them both out of their trances.

Cosmo took a quick glance around and noticed now that there was no sun anymore, only stars. He found himself blushing as he realized how long he'd actually been staring.

They both then realized that the noise they'd heard was the ride stopping, and they were at the very top.

Wanda could hardly believe the sight before her. They could practically see all of Fairy World!

"Cosmo this is incredible!"

Cosmo could only smile back at her, delighted to see that she was actually enjoying herself.

Suddenly, her arm shot out and pointed to the sky.

"A shooting star!" She beamed.

"Oh! Make a wish!" Cosmo said as he closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, they both opened their eyes.

"Soooooo..." Cosmo started expectantly. "What did you wish for?"

Wanda let out a small laugh. "I can't tell you! If I do it won't come true." She said playfully.

"Awww! Please?! I'll tell you mine first!" Cosmo begged.

Wanda giggled at the look on his face. His eyes were the size of dinner plates as he pleaded with her.

"Alright." She laughed as she stuck her hand out. "You've got yourself a deal."

Cosmo reached out and returned her handshake, smiling widely.

"Well?" Wanda started.

"I wished that this day wouldn't end. I like being with you." He said openly.

She was speechless. He was so honest about it... So genuine.

Never had she thought that such a simple statement could bring her such joy... But it had, and she couldn't remove the smile from her face even if she tried.

She practically leapt forward towards him and enveloped him in a massive hug.

Cosmo was absolutely dumbfounded, and sat there wide eyed with his arms stretched out, waiting for her next move.

"Thank you." She whispered against his neck.

"Thank you?" Cosmo repeated questioningly.

She pulled back for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"I've never met anyone like you Cosmo. I've never met someone so fun, and so kind, and so... REAL. You're amazing."

Cosmo stammered for a moment trying to respond. But he was rendered speechless when he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheek for a brief moment.

His hand shot up to where she'd kissed him and he looked at her with wide eyes.

Suddenly the ride jerked to a halt and Wanda realized that it was time to get off.

Wanda stood up and got out, but Cosmo remained glued to his seat.

"Cosmo?" Wanda asked him.

Cosmo's eyes moved over to her.

"Come on!" She laughed.

Cosmo gave his own chuckle and got off the ride himself.

Unfortunately, their day together DID have to come to an end, and they both slowly made their way up Wanda's long driveway and onto her porch.

"I really had a lot of fun tonight Cosmo."

"You did? I did too!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Wanda chuckled. _He's so cute…_

"Hey Wanda?"

Wanda shook herself out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"I really hope we can hang out again." Cosmo admitted bashfully.

"I do too." She smiled back at him.

For a while, they both just stood there staring at each other. Basking in the moonlight and listening to the crickets' serenade.

"You're really pretty Wanda."

Wanda felt her cheeks flush and she couldn't help but let loose an incredible smile.

"Aw you're so sweet." Wanda leaned forward and embraced him.

Suddenly, the front door burst open.

"WANDA!" A heavy voice boomed as the doorframe filled with a large black shadow.

"I'll be right in Daddy!" Wanda responded back sweetly.

"I gotta go Cosmo, I'll call you!"

"Okay, bye Wanda!"

Cosmo stood there, alone in the dark, and for the first time ever, he wasn't afraid. He only stood there, hearts in his eyes and a dopey grin on his face.

 _I can't wait to see her again!_


	6. School

**I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning Ch 6_

Cosmo's alarm went off, rudely waking him up. He groaned as he rolled over to turn it off.

Today was the first day of school, and Cosmo couldn't have dreaded it more. He didn't want to go back; school was boring, the work was hard, and the people were mean to him.

The only thing that got him out of bed was remembering that Wanda would be there too, and he might get a chance to see her. He would do anything for a chance to see her.

He smiled to himself as he continued to think about her. He'd never seen someone as beautiful as her. He loved her swirly pink hair, it reminded him of cotton candy! And her eyes, her _gorgeous_ pink eyes, they were so warm and kind. But Wanda wasn't just beautiful on the outside. He'd never met someone so kind and compassionate. He loved how she'd actually listen to him when he spoke, and how she forgave his mistakes. The fact that she actually wanted to talk to him overjoyed Cosmo.

He sighed as he got out of bed and got ready for school.

* * *

When Wanda's alarm woke her up, she immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom across the hall. Blonda took forever to get ready, and if she didn't beat her there, Wanda knew she would be late.

Wanda didn't dread school like Cosmo, but she didn't exactly enjoy it either. Sure, she was considered popular, and she had a lot of friends, but it was all very fake to her. All but a few of the girls she talked to were snotty and stuck up, and they really only hung around her to gawk at Wandissimo.

 _Ugh_. Wanda thought and rolled her eyes as she continued to get ready.

He'd taken her out to dinner yesterday, and had spoken maybe 10 words to her all night. He was too busy staring at his reflection to hold a conversation with her, and as soon as he'd put the mirror down, girls would flood their table, and he'd flirt with them all. She told him that she was upset by it, and he just came up with lame excuses. " _It was a mistake bonita. Forgive me my love."_ That was no mistake, what kind of fool did he take her for? If he really felt bad about it, he would have stopped the first time she told him that it bothered her. But no.

 _He's so selfish and full of himself. How did this last as long as it has?_ She thought to herself.

She'd been putting off breaking up with him until they were alone, and unfortunately they hadn't been all Summer. And now she felt guilty. She didn't want to break up with him RIGHT as school started. She resolved to break up with him in a month or two, once everyone was in the swing of things.

But she didn't want to think about that right now. She wanted to think of something happier… Like Cosmo...

After their day at the pier, they had gone out a couple other times. Each time just as amazing as the last.

Wanda was never as happy as she was with Cosmo.

 _And hopefully, I'll get to see him today!_

Wanda smiled as she continued to get ready for school.

* * *

 **BRRRRIIIIIIIIING!**

The lunch bell rang, and young fairies started pouring into the halls of Carl PoofyPants High. And while everyone seemed to be in cliques, one green haired fairy stood alone.

Gem had told him that he should wait for him before going into the lunch room. Whenever Cosmo went in himself, there was always trouble…

So Cosmo stood patiently in front of Gem's locker, about 20 feet away from the cafeteria doors. He watched the swarm of people cram in, and caught a glimpse of something very familiar… A large pink swirl of hair…

 _Wanda! There she is!_

"Wanda!" Cosmo called out, but she must not have heard him, because the crowd just kept moving.

 _I gotta go after her… But I'm supposed to wait for Gem… But Wanda is… Wanda…_

"I'm going in!" Cosmo beamed to himself.

Cosmo dashed down the hall and crashed through a few people standing in the doorways. His eyes darted around frantically. Desperate to find that special shade of pink that never ceased to make him smile.

 _There!_

Cosmo spotted her at the other end of the lunch room and quickly scurried over to her.

"Hi Wanda!" He exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Wanda turned around in her seat and smiled. "Hi Cosmo!"

She immediately jumped up. "How's your first day going?"

"Oh… Well, I mean… My new locker smells like cheese! So that's really awesome! But everything else, not so much…" Cosmo shrugged.

He and Wanda had discussed his past experience with school. It was well known that Cosmo was the school punching bag, and it never failed to make Wanda upset whenever they talked about it.

Of course Cosmo had already been teased relentlessly in each of his classes so far. But Cosmo didn't want to make Wanda upset, especially not when she looked so pretty today.

 _Just like she does everyday…_

"Well that's good! You LOVE cheese!"

"It's the best thing ever! Well, almost the best thing ever…" He trailed off and looked at his shoes. "You're way better…" Cosmo finished and glanced up shyly at her.

Wanda beamed at him. _He's such a sweetheart!_

She couldn't help but blush… No one had ever thought so much of her as Cosmo.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice rang out and Wanda directed her attention to him. A shaggy, red haired fairy came bounding towards them. "Cosmo, we need to talk, NOW."

"Aw Gem? Do we have to? I'm having so much fun here with Wan-"

"Shh!" Gem clamped his hand over Cosmo's mouth and began to drag him away.

 _So THAT'S Gem…_ Wanda thought to herself. _What an odd pair of friends…_

Gem caught Wanda staring, "Don't worry. We'll be right back. You must be Wanda, nice to meet you I'm Gem I'm a good fri…" Gem's words were unintelligible by the time the reached the hall.

Cosmo finally wriggled free. "Gem? What was that about?!"

"Dude, you have to forget about her."

"What?! No! Why?" Cosmo practically screamed.

"Dude. I saw her in my homeroom class. That's Wanda FairyWinkle!"

"Hey!" Cosmo interrupted, "I may not be the sharpest bulb in the closet but I know her name!"

"Cos, shh! Lemme finish!"

Cosmo silenced himself and listened.

"THE Wanda FairyWinkle. Like one of the most popular girls in school? The one who's dating WANDISSIMO?"

"Wh..what?" Cosmo stammered.

"Dude, she has a boyfriend. And a boyfriend that HATES you at that."

"No way Gem! I never heard of him, and she would never lie to me!"

"Cos," Gem moved to put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "please listen. I don't want you to get pumbled…"

"Well why don't we just go in there and ask her ourselves!?" Cosmo demanded.

"Oh no…" Gem muttered as he followed his friend through the caffeteria again.

Cosmo flew with his head up high, he _knew_ he was right. _I mean how could she not tell me?_ Cosmo and Gem finally got to the table, and Cosmo walked nervously up to Wanda.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Cosmo, anything." Wanda smiled back at him.

"Well, Gem heard… but I don't know if it's true… But do you… Are you with…"

"Cos! Out with it already!" Gem groaned.

"Do you have a boyf-"

"Idiot!" A loud spanish accent rang out. "Get away from mi amore!" Suddenly, Wandissimo Magnificio appeared in between Cosmo and Wanda.

"riend?" Cosmo finished weakly.

"Wan! Don't call him that! He's a friend. His name is Cosmo and-"

"You're actually friends?! With this LOSER? You must be joking, no?"

"Hey. I said quit it!" Wanda snarled at him.

"Fine." Wandissimo growled.

"So," Wanda turned back to her friend. "Cosmo, this is my… boyfriend… Wandissimo."

"Yeah," Cosmo whispered. "We've met."

Wanda shot him a confused glance, but then Wandissimo pulled her away from him.

"Bye Wanda…" Cosmo muttered.

* * *

 **I know I know! I'm sorry! I haven't written anything in 2 years and now I'm leaving y'all on a cliffy!**

 **I promise to update again soon!**

 **Love Always, AOH777**


	7. The Janitor's Closet

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie, this isn't really a Chapter 7 so much as it's a continuation of Chapter 6. I just had this idea spontaneously, and couldn't NOT do it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS.**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning Ch 7_

He only managed to drag her a few feet before she stopped him.

"Wan! Stop that!" Wanda protested as she pulled her arm back and walked towards Cosmo again.

"Fine." Wandissimo growled.

He turned around to face Wanda and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The sight was enough to bring Cosmo to tears… and he began to sulk off.

Wanda finally managed to push her boyfriend off of her. "Enough! Stop it."

She looked around frantically for Cosmo, and saw him walking towards the door.

"Cosmo!" She yelled out at him.

He turned around to see her, and she was met with the saddest gaze she'd ever seen. A few tears rolled down his cheeks before he turned around again and continued his escape.

Gem shot her a dirty look before darting after his friend.

Wanda tried to bolt after him, but it was stopped by Wandissimo.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm going after him!" she barked back.

"Why?! You know I don't like you talking to other guys!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Wanda screamed. "That's all you do! It's amazing you even know what I look like! All you do is gawk at every pretty face that walks by!"

"Hey, at least I'm looking at something better…" he smirked.

Wanda felt her face turn red in anger.

"There's NOTHING better than me! Especially not him! He's a total nerd! He's an idiot, a moron, he's the most worthless-"

He was cut off when Wanda promptly slapped him across the face.

He stared at her wide eyed, as did everyone else in the cafeteria. He began to rub his cheek, which had a clear red handprint forming.

"Don't EVER say that he's worthless. You got it?" Wanda growled.

Wandissimo was still in shock, and simply nodded.

"We're done here." she stated calmly.

And with that, Wanda took off after Cosmo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Gem had moved to the janitor's closet just down the hall.

Cosmo sat on a large case of paper towels, and Gem leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry about Wanda, man." Gem said. "But hey, it's no biggy. There are plenty of girls out there! And hey!" Gem walked over to Cosmo and nudged him, "They'll be BETTER than Wanda! And waaaaay hotter." Gem began to chuckle.

"Stop it!" Cosmo growled angrily, stood up, and got face to face with Gem. "NO ONE is better than Wanda. No one."

Gem put his hands up. "Geeze man, sorry. I was just joking around. I'm just tryin' to get ya to cool off."

"Sorry Gem…" Cosmo ran his hand up and down the back of his neck. "I just really thought Wanda liked me…"

"I know kid… I'm sorry." Gem wrapped a comforting arm around him.

Cosmo said nothing in return, and they both sat in silence for a while.

That is, until Gem heard an all too familiar voice calling out down the hall.

" _Cosmo? Cosmo!"_

"Hey Cos, gimme a sec, will ya?" Gem asked.

Cosmo simply nodded his head in return, and Gem slid out the door.

* * *

Cosmo was nowhere to be seen. Gem however… Was.

"Gem!" Wanda called out as she ran to him. "Where's Cosmo?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Gem snapped back.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh obviously you make him soooo happy. That trail of tears is hard evidence!" he yelled as he pointed at the small river on the ground.

"That wasn't my fault! _Please_ let me talk to him. Please let me explain?"

Gem glared at her, but when he saw that she too had tears in her eyes. He softened his gaze.

Gem sighed heavily. "He's in the janitor's closet."

"Thank you!" Wanda lunged forward and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah… Just go." Gem said as he pried her off of him.

Wanda ran to the janitor's closet around the corner and banged on the door.

Cosmo sheepishly poked his head out, and saw that it was Wanda.

He instinctively perked up for a moment, but then remembered what had just happened, and his eyes fell once again.

"Hi Wanda." He muttered towards the floor.

"Can I come in?" she asked gently.

"Yeah." he muttered as he opened the door for her.

Wanda grabbed both of his hands, and pulled them both over to sit on the case of paper towels.

"Cosmo, please look at me?" She pleaded.

He continued to stare at his feet.

She begged again, this time her voice breaking. "Please?"

Cosmo immediately looked up at her, and noticed that she too, had tear filled eyes. All of his sadness dissolved, and instantly turned to concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked her sincerely.

Wanda couldn't believe it. Even after what just happened, he was there for her, ready to help in any way that he could.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo. I meant to tell you, but things just got so busy, and I didn't want to ruin all the fun we were having by bringing up that jerk."

"Jerk?" Cosmo questioned. "I thought you were his girlfriend?"

"I am…" she said exasperated. "Unfortunately."

"Un-what?" Cosmo questioned again.

"Unfortunately. Meaning I wish I wasn't."

"Then why are you?" he asked rather blatantly.

"I don't know…" she began. "It started off well: we were both popular, my sister and father adored him, and everyone said we should go out. He seemed nice enough, so we did. I quickly learned that I was wrong though…" she finished with a wavering voice.

"He was mean to _you_!?" he asked incredulously.

At that point Wanda couldn't take it anymore, and all the stress of her relationship with Wandissimo escaped. She turned away from Cosmo and quietly sobbed in her hands.

Cosmo was mortified. He had never seen her so sad before, and he had no idea how to deal with this.

"Oh no! Wanda, did I say something wrong?" he asked carefully as he knelt in front of her.

Wanda lifted her face and wiped away a few tears before looking up at him.

"No. Not you Cosmo. I'm just really upset about my relationship with Wan."

Cosmo didn't know how to respond, so he just did what his gut told him. He grabbed her hands, and stood up, pulling her into a huge hug.

Wanda buried her face into his neck and let out a few more tears. And Cosmo continued to hold her until she had calmed down.

She eventually pulled away from him and looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks Cosmo."

"For what?" he responded confused.

"For being the best friend I ever had."

Cosmo immediately felt a blush form on his cheeks and butterflies in his stomach.

"You're my best friend ever too! Well, you and Gem." he said as he gestured back to the hallway.

"I'm sorry Wan said those things and hurt you Cosmo."

Cosmo was confused for a moment, and then remembered what had went down earlier.

"Oh, don't worry about it Wanda. It's okay. As long as we still get to be bestest friends ever!"

Wanda laughed at his excitement. "Of course Cosmo." she smiled.

"Yaaay!" he exclaimed.

Wanda chuckled again before speaking up. "We should probably get to class now."

"Yeah," Cosmo admitted unenthusiastically.

"I'll see you later Cosmo!" Wanda said as she walked out of the janitor's closet and down the hall.

Cosmo still sitting on the paper towels, ginning like a fool when Gem came back in.

"You okay Cos?"

"Yeah." he said. "I'm still kinda sad that she has a boyfriend, but she still wants to be best friends, and that's enough for me!" he beamed.

"Good to hear man!" Gem said. "Come on, let's get to class. I don't wanna get ANOTHER detention."

And with that they headed off to class.


	8. Trouble At The Diner

**Wow guys... I was on a ROLL with Chapters 6, 7, & 8.  
** **I am honestly so proud of these.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS.**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning Ch 8_

Despite having deserved it, Wanda felt guilty for making such a scene with Wandissimo. They were still technically dating, and she knew she had to apologize.

That night, Wanda brought Andi and Scarlett to the diner, to discuss how exactly that should be done.

They walked their way over to a booth, and were greeted by a familiar red-headed waiter.

"Hi Gem." Wanda greeted.

"Hey Wanda. What'll it be?"

"Just a plate of fries for the table, and three sodas."

"You got it!" He beamed with a mock salute.

Wanda simply rolled her eyes and grinned. Andi started to giggle furiously behind her.

"Ugh. What's with you?" Scarlett asked.

"Our waiter's kinda cute, don't ya think?" she admitted.

"Really?" Wanda asked amazed, "You like Gem?"

"I don't know… You know me, I love that bad-boy type!"

Wanda chuckled. "Maybe I'll talk to Cosmo and see if I can set you guys up!"

Just the thought was enough to make Andi blush.

"Ugh. Him again?" Scarlett piped in.

Wanda scowled at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at her. "I just don't get it. What's so great about him?"

Wanda smiled. "He's sweet, and cute, and thoughtful. He's unlike anyone I've ever met before…" she trailed off.

"Eh-hem." a voice cut through. It was Gem.

Wanda shook herself back to reality and blushed. "Oh, you heard that?"

"Oh, ya know. Just like, all of it." he laughed.

He set their food down and walked away.

"Anyway," Andi said. "What did you want to talk about Wanda?"

Wanda shifted uncomfortably. "I've got to apologize to Wan, even though he totally deserved it."

"Yeah," Andi agreed. "That'd probably be best."

"Oh! I've got you covered!" Scarlett beamed as she speedily dialed her phone.

"No! Scarlett! Not now!" Wanda pleaded.

But it was too late.

"Oh hey Wan! You should like, come down to the diner, Wanda wants to talk to you!" she paused. "Great! See you soon!" and with that she hung up and put her phone back into her purse.

Wanda rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. _Great… HE'S coming…_

* * *

Meanwhile, after their little encounter, Gem walked to the back room and called Cosmo.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hell-"

"Cos! Dude! Get down here!" He screamed into the receiver.

"O…" Cosmo finished. "Why? My shift doesn't start until 6:30- it's only 5:45."

"Wanda's here…" Gem said cheerfully.

 _Click._

Gem laughed, he knew he'd thank him later.

* * *

"Scarlett! Why would you do that!" Andi scolded her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Wanda wants to apologize. And I really think she should, because it was like, TOTALLY embarrassing today!"

Before Wanda could even respond, Wandissimo walked through the door.

"Mi amore!" he exclaimed before poofing over to her.

"Wanda!" he grabbed her hand. "My beautiful flower!" he kissed it. "Are you feeling better?"

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Well clearly you must have been loco to have chosen that green-haired idiot over me!" He explained.

"DON'T call him that." She said sharply.

She noticed Andi and Scarlett staring at her, not knowing what she would do. Especially after how she reacted the last time he spoke that way about Cosmo.

Wanda noticed, and took a deep breath.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for making a scene earlier."

"It's fine, my love. I know how women can get."

Wanda frowned at the comment, but chose not to speak up.

"Come Wanda," Wandissimo said as he locked arms with her. "Let us go to the mall, so that many other bonitas can share in my beauty!" he finished as he ripped his shirt a few times.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you about something else." Wanda said sheepishly.

She turned to her friends. "Hey guys, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure Wanda." Andi said. "Come on Scar."

"But I wanna hear toooooo!" She whined.

"I'll let you braid my haiiiir." Andi offered cheerily.

"Eeee!" Scarlett yiped as she immediately dragged Andi to the bathroom.

Wanda smiled at her friends, and turned back to Wandissimo.

"Look Wan, I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to break up."

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed heavily, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "That's funny to me AND my biceps!"

"I wasn't kidding." she said sternly.

Suddenly his expression morphed into one of anger. "Excuse me?!" he yelled

Wandissimo was so loud that everyone at the diner was staring. Patrons stopped mid bite, the cooks whirled around to see who was yelling, Andi and Scarlett poked their heads out the bathroom door to see what was happening.

Even Gem heard it, and he was out back on a smoke break. He recognized the voice, and immediately came back inside to see what was going on.

When he saw trouble, he nonchalantly grabbed a mop and a bucket, and slowly moved closer.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore Wandissimo. We're through."

"Haha" he laughed bitterly. "Mi amore, stop with the kidding!"

"Would you knock that off?!" she snapped. "I meant what I said earlier today, all you ever do is look at other girls. What do you care if we break up?"

"You're right." he laughed. "I can have any girl I want! And I meant what I said earlier too: any girl would be better, and hotter, than you."

Even though she didn't care for him, those words still cut her like a knife, and she couldn't stop small tears from forming in her eyes.

"Alright that's enough!" Gem said as he stepped over to them, mop in hand. "Leave her alone."

Wandissimo chuckled. "Oh look, that little loser is trying to stand up to me." He stepped towards Gem. "And what are you going to do about it?" he asked snidely.

Gem lifted the broom, ready to take a swing. "This!"

Gem swung the mop, but Wan simply stuck his hand out and grabbed it. He ripped the mop away from him and threw it across the room.

"Now what?" Wandissimo asked cockily.

"Shove off Muscles Magoo." Gem growled.

"Okay." Wan answered simply. "I will!" and with that she shoved Gem back as hard as he could.

Gem flew back a few feet and landed in the mop bucket. It rolled down the walkway and crashed into a table, Gem's head taking most of the blow. He was out cold.

"Gem!" Wanda cried out.

She turned to face Wandissimo. "Get out of here! I don't want anything to do with you, you egotistical, superficial, womanizing, basta-"

 **SMACK!**

The entire diner gasped as Wanda yelped and hunched over, grabbing her cheek.

Wandissimo's eyes flew wide open as he realized what he'd done. He knelt down to help her when a familiar voice rang out and stopped him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Cosmo screamed.

Unbeknownst to Wandissimo, Cosmo had shown up quite a while ago, and had seen _everything._

And. he. was. **LIVID**.

Before Wan could even register what was going on, Cosmo pointed his wand at the sky, and a huge three headed dragon appeared.

It ripped off the roof of the diner, grabbed Wandissimo, and flew off.

Cosmo smiled as his beloved pet dragon took off with his arch enemy.

But he quickly remembered what just happened, and ran over to Wanda, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Wanda!" he called out.

He ran over, dove down to his knees and skidded to a halt right next to her. "Are you okay?!"

She looked up at him, still holding her cheek.

"Wanda!" he cried.

"I'm okay Cosmo. It just stings a little. I think Gem got the worst of it."

Suddenly they both remembered. "Gem!" they cried.

They ran over to him.

Cosmo lifted him out of the bucket and placed him on a vacant chair that was nearby.

Wanda grabbed a glass of water off a table and began to splash some on his face.

"Gem? Gem, wake up!" She called.

A low groan escaped his throat.

"Oh thank God!" Wanda cried out.

"Ugh…" he muttered. "That really fuckin' hurt."

"I'm sure it did!" Andi called out as she ran over to them.

Gem pried his eyes open to see who was talking, only to reveal a beautiful girl with blue eyes. The only thought he could muster was simply: _Wow…_

He went wide eyed for a minute and shook himself off.

He shrugged, trying to play it off. "I mean, it's not that bad. As a matter of fact, I feel great."

To prove himself, Gem quickly stood up, only to fall over- right into Andi's arms.

She let out a small yelp, and manage to catch him.

"Guess not." Andi chuckled.

Cosmo hopped over and quickly leaned Gem onto himself.

"Andi, can you drive him to the hospital? I think he has a concussion!" Wanda pleaded.

"Yeah sure, lemme get my keys."

Cosmo and Wanda helped Gem out of the diner, and to backseat of the car so he could lay down.

"Hey Cos, since this happened at the diner, you think I'll get worker's comp?" he chuckled.

"I doubt it." Wanda started. "But don't worry, I'll have Daddy pay for everything. I'm sure-"

"Wait!" Gem started. "Daddy? As in _your_ Daddy? BIG DADDY?"

"Yep." she replied. "I'm sure he would gladly help you. After all, you did try to save me!"

"Eh, it was nothin'." Gem waved a hand dismissively. "Anything for Cosmo."

"Alrighty," Andi said as she started her car. "Everyone ready?"

"Hey, would you mind swingin' by a gas station on the way? That muscly idiot soaked my cigs." Gem grumbled.

"No need. I gotcha." Andi said as she pulled a pack out from her glove compartment.

Again, Gem went wide eyed in shock. _Wow, she's full of surprises…_

He inspected the box closer, "Hey! These are my brand too!" Gem laughed.

"Nice." she paused. "Think fast!" she said as she threw a lighter at him.

Naturally, he caught it with ease.

Andi and Gem drove off, leaving Cosmo and Wanda outside the diner.

With the adrenaline rush over, Wanda was finally able to soak in all that had just happened, and all that he said to her. And she fell to her knees sobbing.

Cosmo immediately knelt down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing small circles, trying to calm her down.

Eventually her sobs stopped, and after a few sniffles, she looked up at him.

"So…" Wanda started awkwardly. "How much of that did you see?"

"All of it! It was horrible Wanda! I couldn't believe he was treating you that way!" Cosmo cried. "And people call ME an idiot! How could you think that anyone was prettier than you! You're so amazing! No one should ever treat you that way, EVER. I swear to God, if I ever see him again I'll… I'll… Well, I don't know what I'll do. But it'll be BAD!"

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

She gave him a reassuring gaze. "Cosmo, calm down. I'll be okay. I'm just glad it's over."

"Promise you'll be okay?" Cosmo asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Promise." She smiled. "Especially since I have you to make me feel better."

Cosmo beamed. For once in his life he had actually done the right thing. And he had succeeded in making Wanda feel better.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was fairly uneventful. Except say, for one little incident where Andi got cut off. She let loose a very colorful string of words...

Now, they were waiting in Gem's bay, waiting for the results of the CT Scan.

"Alright," Gem started. "What's with the 'preppy girl' act?"

"It's not-"

"Yeah it is. The cigarettes, that run in with that driver, the fact that the Oldies station was already on in your car!" he chuckled. "What gives?"

Andi sighed. "High-school is all about image, ya know? If I was like this _there_? I'd be all by myself. No one wants to be with some freak all by themselves."

Andi went wide eyed after she realized how that sounded. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry."

"Nah, you're good. I know what you mean."

"You know what Gem, you're alright." she smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself."

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" Gem called.

The door swung open, and Dr. Rip Studwell walked in.

"Good news Gem! It's only a minor concussion."

"Ha!" Andi called. "I KNEW you had a hard head!"

Gem made a face at her. "Shut up!"

Andi continued to laugh while Gem and the Doctor talked.

"You'll be fine in about 8 hours. You gotta love those fairy healing powers!" Dr Studwell chuckled. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to play the back 9!" and away he poofed.

"Well, you heard the man! Let's get the hell outta here!"

* * *

 **Wait, lemme guess what y'all are thinking: "WHAT?! GEM & ANDI?"**

 **Yep :3 :3**

 **Stay tuned guys!  
-AOH777**


	9. Homecoming is Coming

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a rough couple weeks.  
**  
 **I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Connor. Rest in Peace buddy 3 3  
**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning Chapter 9_

After that night at the hospital, Gem and Andi really hit it off. Andi would visit him at work every day during his break. They were constantly flirting with each other, and yet both of them were completely oblivious to it.

One day, while they were out back smoking, the topic of Homecoming came up.

"So," Andi started. "You going to Homecoming?"

"Ha! As if." Gem laughed.

"What?" she cocked her eyebrow at him. "Afraid of a little dancing?"

"What!? No! I just think dances are stupid."

"Not even if you had a date?" Andi asked as she stepped closer.

"That depends." Gem started. "Who's my date?"

"How about me?" she smirked.

Inside, Gem was completely panicked. But he tried his best to play it off as cool.

"What, is that an invitation?"

"Whaddaya want me to buy you flowers?" she laughed. "Don't make me ask again."

Gem laughed. "Alright. Sure, I'll go to the damn dance with you."

"Great!" she smiled and stomped out her cigarette. "Now get back inside, your break's over!"

"Yeah yeah."

She began to walk away from him, but just before she turned the corner, she turned back and looked back at him.

"See ya then." she said with a wink.

* * *

The next day, while Wanda was putting books in her locker, Gem walked over to her.

He was freaking out.

"Wanda. You gotta help me out. Andi asked me to homecoming… And I said yes."

"Homecoming?! I thought you hated dances?" Wanda asked.

"I do!" Gem moaned as he threw himself against the lockers. "But I couldn't help it! I couldn't say no to her!"

"Why? I thought you didn't like dating." Wanda smirked knowingly.

"I dont!" Gem moaned again. "But she's… She's different. I don't know. I totally had her pegged as a total preppy chick, but I was wrong! She's just like me! We both like rock, we smoke the same brand... Hell, even when I give her shit, she can dish it out just as fast as I can! And whenever I'm around her I get all nervous… And I don't get it!" he growled frustratedly.

Wanda smiled and shook her head.

"It's because you like her."

"No." he put his hands up. "No, no, no, no, no." he said quickly. "I don't like her."

"Try and hide it all you want, but you do." Wanda finished and began to walk away.

However, she only made it a few steps before she heard Gem call out.

"Wait,"

Wanda turned around and faced him again.

"Okay... It's a possibility, a POSSIBILITY, that I find her pretty cool." He admitted sheepishly. "So what?"

"SO, go to the dance with her!"

Gem groaned. "But first dates are so awkward!"

"Look, I'll be there. If you need help just ask me. I can tell you whatever you need to know about her."

Gem smiled at her. "Thanks Wanda."

"Of course." she smiled.

"Just one quick question…" he asked.

"Shoot."

"What kind of flowers do I get?"

Wanda shook her head. It was gonna be a long dance.

* * *

Later that night, Cosmo and Gem were up in Cosmo's room.

"Hey Cos," Gem started. "Let's go to homecoming this year."

"What?!" Cosmo exclaimed. "I thought you hated dances!"

 _Not this again…_ Gem thought to himself.

"I know what I said," Gem started. "But this year I think we should go. It is our Senior year after all."

"I mean, I guess that's true…" Cosmo paused. "Okay, we can go!"

"Cool!" Gem said. "But I should probably tell you something first…" Gem started. "Andi asked me to go with her."

"Really?!" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Gem glanced down. "I gotta be honest though man, I'm nervous."

"YOU'RE nervous?!" Cosmo exclaimed. "But you're not scared of anything!"

"I know, I know. But, I've never really liked anyone this much before… I really don't wanna screw it up."

"Oh…" Cosmo said.

He had no idea what to say. Gem rarely ever came to him with problems, so he didn't really know how to deal with them.

Gem knew this, and quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, why don't you ask Wanda!?"

"What!?" Cosmo choked.

"Oh, NOW who's the nervous one!" Gem laughed.

* * *

 **Please review!  
** **Love, AOH777**


	10. Homecoming

**Wow! I'm posting 2 chapters in 1 day! CRAZY! XD XD**

 **I don't own the Fairly Oddparents!  
(But I do own Gem, Andi, and Scarlett!)**

* * *

 _Forever's Beginning Chapter 10_

When the doors opened at 7:00, young fairies poured into the gym.

Already there was music playing and lights flashing.

Gem and Andi agreed to meet at the dance, so Gem and Cosmo were waiting in the back of the school.

Gem had his sleeve rolled up, and was going over his checklist one more time.

"Suit, check. Hair, check. Flowers, check. Cool! I didn't forget anything."

"Hey Gem, why'd you write on your arm?"

"So I wouldn't forget anything!" he laughed.

Cosmo pondered it briefly, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Cosmo!" Wanda waved.

Wanda and Andi made their way over to them.

"Doesn't Wanda look pretty tonight?" Cosmo asked dreamily.

Gem chuckled. "Dude, you got it bad."

"Huh?" Cosmo asked him. "Got what?"

As the girls got closer, Gem adjusted his tie and stood up straight. "Hey Andi!" he greeted. "These are for you." Gem handed her a large bouquet of flowers.

"Aw, thanks." Andi said with a blush.

"Hi Cosmo!" Wanda greeted cheerfully.

Cosmo stood there in complete awe.

He had never seen Wanda in a dress before…

"You, you, lo- look so pretty." Cosmo stumbled out.

Wanda blushed furiously and glanced down at her feet.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Well come on!" Andi yelled. "Let's get in there!"

They all made their way inside, and found a table.

Naturally, the first thing Gem and Andi did was head out back for a smoke.

"Nice night, eh?" Gem commented.

"Yeah, it is."

Gem and Andi could still hear the music, even though they were outside. So they immediately noticed when a few minutes later, the DJ switched over to a slow song.

"Care to dance m'lady?" Gem asked with a magnificent flourish and a bow.

Andi laughed. "You dork."

"Your dork." He corrected.

"Touche." Andi chuckled.

Andi flew over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gem gently placed his hands around her waist.

They steadily swayed back and forth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were left at the table alone.

"So what do you think Cosmo?"

"This is really cool!" Cosmo said excitedly. "I've never been to a dance before!"

"What!?" Wanda exclaimed.

"What?" he repeated dumbly.

"You've never been to a dance before?"

"No…" Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well come on!" Wanda exclaimed as she stood up. "Let's dance!"

"What?" Cosmo said as his eyes went wide. "But I don't know how!"

"It's easy, I'll show you!" Wanda extended her hand, and Cosmo took it.

The first few songs were rough, but soon enough, Cosmo was dancing like a pro.

"Wow Cosmo! You're a really good dancer!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think so…" a snotty voice rang out behind her.

Wanda turned around, only to find Scarlett standing behind her.

"Oh, hey." she greeted unenthusiastically.

After that night at the diner, Scarlett had stopped talking to her. Since Wanda wasn't dating Wandissimo anymore, she wasn't considered "popular", so Scarlett bailed.

"You're still delusional?" she mocked.

"Shut up Scar. Leave me alone."

Wanda rolled her eyes and turned back to Cosmo, who now seemed upset.

"What's wrong Cosmo?"

"I'm sorry that you're not popular anymore."

"Cosmo, please don't be sorry."

"But I know it's my fault. Because I'm a loser."

"Cosmo, I'd pick you over them any day!"

"Really?" Cosmo's eyes lit up.

"Really." Wanda smiled as she grabbed his hands. "You're not a loser Cosmo. You're the most incredible person I've ever met."

"Really?" Cosmo asked again.

"Really." Wanda assured him. "You still wanna dance?"

Cosmo's eyes went wide. "But… this is a slow song…"

"So?"

"You wanna… slow dance… with me?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Wanda replied.

"Uh… One sec." Cosmo said as he bolted towards the back door.

Cosmo ran outside and quickly spotted Gem and Andi.

He sprinted over to Gem.

"She wants to slow dance with me!" he yelled excitedly.

"So what the hell are you doing out here?!" Gem chuckled.

"I panicked!"

"Would you just ask her out already!"

"What?!" Cosmo yelled as his eyes flew open.

"Dude, she likes you too. Calm down."

Suddenly, laughter erupted from behind them.

Cosmo and Gem turned around, only to see Wandissimo standing in the doorway.

"Wanda would NEVER like someone like you!" Wan laughed.

Gem turned around and faced him. "Shove off." he growled.

"Oh? You didn't learn your lesson the last time me and my mucho biceps took you out?"

Andi ran over to them, and immediately got between Gem and Wandissimo.

"Hey, everybody chill out!" she said.

"Oh, your little chica is here to bail you out?" Wan laughed. "How about you leave him and spend the night with me?" He offered as he ripped his shirt a few times.

Gem growled and his fists clenched.

Andi took notice and quickly wrapped an arm around him.

"I'll pass." Andi scoffed.

Gem relaxed a bit.

"Fine!" Wandissimo beamed. "Then I'll just spend the rest of the evening with Wanda!"

"Stay away from her!" Cosmo yelled.

"Or what? You'll have your pet handbag take me away again? Why don't you fight me like a real man!"

"You're not a real man Wandissimo. Not the way you treated her." Cosmo stated factually.

Wandissimo laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you could treat her much better. You're funny!"

"I know I could!" Cosmo growled. "She's important to me! I actually care about her! Unlike you!"

"Get away from him Wan!" Wanda yelled as she made her way over to them.

Wandissimo scowled. "As you wish."

And with that he poofed away.

"Cosmo!" Wanda exclaimed. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Cosmo blushed as she lifted his arm and searched him for injuries. "I'm- I'm okay Wanda."

"Hey Wanda," Andi started. "Gem and I are gonna take off. I don't think his head could take another blow like that last one." she chuckled.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later!" Wanda replied.

Cosmo looked over at Gem, who was mouthing the words: "Ask her!" over and over again.

Cosmo nodded and turned back to Wanda.

"Hey, you wanna stay out here for a little while?"

"Sure." Wanda smiled.

They walked over to a patch of grass and sat down.

Cosmo knew it was going to take a while before he worked up the courage to ask her, so he figured they might as well sit outside and admire the stars.

They sat in silence for a while before Wanda spoke up.

"Cosmo?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I uh, I heard what you said back there… Am I really that important to you?"

Cosmo blushed and began to rub the back of his neck. "Of course you are! You're the most important person ever!"

Wanda smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, I'm just Wanda."

"Just Wanda?!" Cosmo exclaimed.

That was enough for Cosmo.

How could she not see how AMAZING she was?! He had to tell her.

"Wanda, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I love being with you, and you make me the happiest fairy ever. You're pretty, and smart, and _perfect_!"

Wanda blushed furiously and felt tears well up in her eyes.

No one had ever thought so much of her as Cosmo did.

She'd never been so happy to be with another person. He was truly the highlight of her life, and every day together was… _magical_.

She felt him grab her hands and she looked up at him.

"Wanda," he started. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Wanda was ecstatic.

"Yes!" she leapt towards him and practically smothered him in a hug.

Cosmo pulled back. "Really?!"

"Oh, Cosmo! I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Cosmo couldn't help but laugh. There was too much joy for him to contain.

They embraced again, both of them laughing like fools.

It was safe to say that Cosmo's first dance was a success.

* * *

 **Cosmo and Wanda are FINALLY TOGETHER! YAAAY! 3 3**

 **Please review! -AOH777**


End file.
